


Down And Dirty

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Smut, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He whimpers again, equal parts frustration and pleasure, for the next thrust is deeper and almost good enough, but he can't get off unless—“Fuck, <i>please</i>!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down And Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> [set post season 3a]

 

Every move Isaac makes is slowed by the clay that clings to him like a second skin, making him feel like he’s sinking into the soggy ground. A constant drizzle seeps through the leaves of the oak tree that promised shelter, and by now they're both soaked. Rain pearls silver in Scott's hair, down the side of his face and neck, down on Isaac, catching in his lashes like tears that he blinks away.

What was meant to be a distraction to keep Isaac from complaining (“I'm freezing my ass off. I hate it. Can't we just go home?”) quickly turned into fighting for dominance until Isaac surrendered to a flash of red and claws shredding his shirt.

He can't stop his wolf from submitting, knows Scott's wolf acts instinctively, too, and he loves to be claimed. Even when it means to roll around in the mud (and he's sure he's got it in places where it definitely shouldn't be). Even when it means to have only spit and water for lube. Pushing back despite the impulse to back away is part of that submission, and it's not like he can't handle a little rough play. It doesn't really _hurt_. Sometimes, Isaac wishes it would, but he can't say it, can't ask for that sort of pain because Scott surely wouldn't understand, and he doesn’t want to scare him away.

Scott fucks him with hard thrusts, and Isaac keens, writhes, bares his teeth, but nothing helps, nothing stops the waves of lust that crash over him, chasing after one another so fast that he can't breathe. His claws tear at flesh and muscle, but he doesn't notice until Scott snarls at him, and even then he can barely control it. A drawn-out whimper leaves his lips as he throws his head back. Scott mouths at his throat, snarls again, but there are no teeth, only a slight stumble of heartbeat.

“Please. Scott, please, I need—” He whimpers again, equal parts frustration and pleasure, for the next thrust is deeper and almost good enough, but he can't get off unless—“Fuck, _please_!”

Scott hushes him with murmurs of, “It's okay,” between kisses and nips, but he doesn't comply, and grabs Isaac's wrist before he can even think of touching himself.

Isaac's wolf wails, but he doesn't let it out this time, would rather bite off his tongue than beg any more. Every thrust sets him aflame without promising to be more than just fuel to an all-consuming, everlasting fire. It's bittersweet torture, a blissful ache that extinguishes all coherent thinking, winding up his spine like a serpent, until he turns into a squirming mess.

Scott guides Isaac’s legs to his chest, holding him wide open, and the new angle allows him to push in so deep that Isaac's eyes cross. Isaac flares his nostrils, inhales the salty tang of sweat and arousal, the earth, the rain, all of them mingling into a bouquet strong enough to make his head swim.

“I'm so close.” His voice almost breaks, but it doesn't matter; he's supposed to break, loves it. “I'm so close, please . . .” He knows Scott won't last much longer either, can tell he's fighting for control by the way he tightens his jaw and throws his head back. Isaac wants to clench around his cock, do something—anything—but he's afraid Scott might keep him on edge forever for trying to speed things up. Scott did it, once, kept him hard and leaking and begging for hours, and although it was the best fucking sex ever, he isn't sure he could handle a repetition right now.

“Say it. Say the words.”

“I can't . . .”

“Yes you can.” Scott cups his chin and locks eyes with him. “Say it, and maybe I'll let you have it.”

Isaac's bottom lip starts to tremble, but another deep thrust—another brush against his prostate—lets the words tumble out of his mouth, clipped and breathless. “Mark me. Make me yours. Come inside me, make me come for you, claim me— _fuck, Scott_! I want to be yours. I'm yours. Claim me.”

If Scott fucked him any harder, Isaac thinks he might _actually_ break, but he manages to adjust and finally, _finally_ , the knot builds and the thrusts turn into jerks. The extra stretch almost makes Isaac wolf out, always does, connects to his innermost need to be controlled. Scott pins him down with his full weight, growls against his neck, and Isaac opens his eyes wide, focuses on the canopy above him while he's summoning all his leftover patience, like the good puppy he wants to be. Rain mixes with actual tears now, washes them away, and it's too much, way too fucking much. He _needs_ release. Whimpering Scott's name, he claws into his shoulder, and Scott tenses in response, crossing the edge with a heavy moan and a hint of teeth scraping Isaac's skin.

Isaac wraps his legs around Scott's waist, fists his hair with muddy fingers, as if afraid the Alpha might try to withdraw despite them being knotted together safely. The pulsing of Scott's cock inside him stutters to an end, but the scrape of teeth turns into a bite, not drawing blood, but bruising nonetheless, and this is the one trigger Isaac's been desperate for, the one trigger that never fails to make his world shatter in the best of ways.

He comes panting, yet soundless, but the way he tightens around Scott draws a string of moans from him that he kisses onto Isaac's neck and chin.

They stay like this for a while, although the position becomes uncomfortable as the afterglow wears off. It's still raining, and the longer they lie there, the more Isaac wants to complain again. Instead, he draws a pattern of mud on Scott's cheek, eliciting a snicker.

“That adds a whole new dimension to the meaning of 'down and dirty.'”

“Yeah. Whose idea was it again?”

“Shut up. You love me.”

“I'm freezing my ass off.”

“Don't start that again.”

Isaac smirks. “Why not? You got somewhere else to be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the prompts _D/s, rain, obey, scent, soil_ for **[Porn Battle XV – The Ides of Porn](http://battle.oxoniensis.org)**.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
